


Phil Helps Out

by Art3misPlayerOne



Series: Phan Shorts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misPlayerOne/pseuds/Art3misPlayerOne
Summary: A very short one shot about the new Dan & Phil 2018 Calendar :)





	Phil Helps Out

Feeling like he just did this yesterday, Dan drags himself down the sidewalk with two big bags of groceries for their Halloween baking video. Oh wait, that’s because he did just do this yesterday. Cereal and marshmallows were not safe in a flat with Phil for any length of time. He should have known better than just putting them away in the kitchen pantry instead of hiding them in the back of a closet. When he went to bed last night, it was all safe and sound in the kitchen. This morning, it was all gone except for a few stray pieces of rice cereal on the counter and a bag with only two marshmallows left in it. 

Balancing the bags, he pushes open the front door but suddenly stops when he hears an enormous racket coming from inside. 

“Why does it sound like a zoo? Oh god, and smell like a zoo?” he mutters, crinkling up his nose. He steps back outside and looks at the number on the door. Nope. This is the right flat. As he closes the door behind him and stands in the entryway, a tennis ball comes bouncing down the steps. He stares at it blankly as it comes to rest by his feet. Dan shuffles both bags into one hand and curiously picks up the ball. He gazes up at the ceiling as what sounds like a herd of some sort of animal runs across the flat. “Neither one of us play tennis, and we don’t have any pets,” he thinks. 

Pets.

“Oh shit shit shit shit!” Dan cries as he scrambles up the steps. 

To his surprise, the lounge is empty. Standing perfectly still, he slowly looks around, trying to find anything out of place. And that’s when he hears it again. The stampede. He turns toward the noise and sees one small dog wandering in from the kitchen. 

“Of course there’s a dog. It was only a matter of time,” Dan says, trying to be angry, but finding it impossible as the small brown dog walks up to him and whines for the tennis ball. “Want to fetch?” he asks the wiggling dog as he tosses the ball to the other side of the room.

And that’s when he finds out what sounded so much like a stampede. 

Dan’s mouth drops open as a herd of running, slobbering, barking dogs round the corner from the kitchen and charge towards the still bouncing tennis ball. 

“You found it!” Phil shouts happily, trotting after them and trying to wrestle the ball away from a large spotted dog. 

Dan stands frozen, watching as dogs of all shapes and sizes scamper around the room, chewing on pillows, carrying around socks, and knocking things off of the bookshelf. Stunned into silence, his mouth open and closes, causing him to resemble a goldfish. 

“I…what…Phil…dogs…..” he finally stammers. “Wait, is that a Shiba Inu? Phil, it’s like a meme is running through our lounge and peeing on the rug! What did you do??”

“You know how you told me I should help out more with the Dan and Phil shop by coming up with new merch ideas?”

“Yes,” Dan says, covering his face with his hands, instantly regretting whatever he might have said to inspire whatever was happening in their flat right now. 

“I think I have an idea for the 2018 calendar!” Phil says happily, shoving a spaniel into Dan’s face. Dan reluctantly takes the spaniel and then smiles as it excitedly licks his face.

“Ok, ok,” Dan admits. “Doing a photo shoot for the calendar with dogs is actually a perfect idea. “So does this mean we’re doing the shoot today? You arranged for a photographer and someone to set up everything?”

“What do you mean?” Phil asks as he tries to wrestle a hoodie away from a greyhound.

“Phil, how long did you borrow the dogs for?” Dan asks in a worried tone. “When is someone coming to pick them up?”

“Borrow them?” Phil asks with wide eyes. “You can **borrow** dogs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work myself out some writer's block, so I thought I would try out writing a few short one shots. :)


End file.
